


Lemon and Ginger: Coffee Shop AU

by fictitious99



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: 4+1, 5+1 Things, AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boy Squad, Domestic, First Kiss, First Meet, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, SKAM, SKAM Coffee Shop AU, Skam Season 3, Soft!Isak, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictitious99/pseuds/fictitious99
Summary: 4+1. 4 times Even bought a pretentious herbal tea and one time he bought one for Isak.





	Lemon and Ginger: Coffee Shop AU

**Lemon and Ginger: Coffee Shop AU**

 

_4+1. 4 times Even bought a pretentious herbal tea and one time he bought one for Isak._

 

 

1.

All Even wanted this morning was some herbal tea, no matter the mocking he received for it, he was fully determined to buy his lemon and ginger tea. Walking into the cafe from the cold to the warm immediately improved his mood.

 

And so did the sight of the pretty barista behind the counter. Oh, wow.

 

“Hi, what can I get for you today?” The boy asked.

“Just a lemon and ginger tea to go please.” Even beamed back. The boy had soft blonde curls and pretty green eyes. When Even placed his order the barista tried and failed to hide a small snort before turning around to make his tea. Thinking nothing of it, Even took his order smiling at the barista as he paid before leaving. Even didn’t stop thinking about the pretty boy all day.

 

***

Isak didn’t hate his Saturday job but he would rather not be up quite so early sometimes. Although he did love the people he worked with. Eskild his boss was the most out and proud, hilarious and caring person Isak knew. They had fun talking about the customers that came into the shop. Isak passed the time often by guessing what people were going to order before they got to the counter, he’d got quite good at it over the past few months.

 

Today was quite quiet with just a few people sitting at the tables some with laptops and books out. Then the bell rang signalling to Isak that it was time to put on his customer service voice. He looked up, and, his brain stopped. The guy who had walked through the door was exceptionally attractive. He barely registered the thought of ‘pretentious tea’ crossing through his brain as the guy walked towards the counter.

 

“Hi, what can I get for you today?” Isak asked.

“Just a lemon and ginger tea to go please.” The hot guy smiled, and Isak just couldn’t help himself. He tried to hide his snort at the accuracy of his guess.

 

Isak spent the rest of his shift, and his day in a daydream about the swoop of blonde hair and the perfect teeth of the attractive guy.

 

2.

Even hadn’t planned on going anywhere in particular today, for once university wasn’t killing him with assignments and he could just spend his day watching films or going on his phone or drawing. Despite this he found himself walking towards the same cafe as last weekend, he told himself it was because he wanted some more tea, but really he knew he just wanted to see the barista from last time.

 

There he was again, this time he was laughing with a very pretty blonde girl with red lipstick. But Even only had eyes for his curly haired angle. The boy muttered something to his coworker when he saw Even. ‘Does he remember me?’, Even thought to himself, hope rising.

 

“Hi, what will it be today then?” His beau asked.

“Umm, a Bouquet Royale, the berry tea”, Even responded. The boy turned and winked at the blonde girl obviously sharing an inside joke. “To have in” Even decided suddenly, he had no other plans to why not spend some time watching the beautiful boy.

“Go and sit down and I’ll bring it over” the barista offered. Wandering over to the nearest table to the windows Even seated himself to face the counter and pulled his phone out regretting not having brought a book or something else to do.

 

***

Isak was chatting with Noora as the same guy from last week came in.

 

“Some kind of pretentious herbal tea” he muttered to Noora. “Hi, what will it be today then?” He said turning to the incomer.

“Umm, a Bouquet Royale, the berry tea” the guy answered. “To have in”. Isak turned to Noora and liked smugly at his perfect prediction.

“Go and sit down and I’ll bring it over” Isak offers, he wouldn’t normally but he’s hoping that he can interact with the guy if he takes the tea to him.

“Here you go, enjoy your drink …” Isak trailed off hoping the guy would catch the hint that Isak was searching for his name.

“Even” he supplied

“Enjoy Even, let me know if you need anything else” Isak said brightly before turning to go

“Hey, I think I deserve a name in return”, Even teased lightly.

“Isak, nice to meet you.”

 

 

3.

It was becoming a Saturday tradition for Even to go to and buy a herbal tea from Isak the pretty barista, either to go or to stay depending on how busy he was. Usually he’d go earlier in the day to avoid the lunchtime rush. However, today had been rough, he’d overslept and then had to try and film some pieces for his next assignment. He was worried he wouldn’t be able to see Isak today and the thought dampened his mood even more. He decided to go anyway hoping he would make it before closing.

 

As it happened Even arrived at the cafe half an hour before closing. He slipped in the door hoping Isak was still working and internally cheered when he saw the back of the blonde curls as Isak swept the floor. Isak turned at the sound of the bell and grinned. Even’s heart soared.

 

“Hi Even, what kind of tea will it be today?” Isak asked lightly, Even smiled softly at him with a growing fondness for the boy.

“Um I’m thinking camomile today, I need its relaxing and soothing vapours today” Even laughed. Isak wandered over to the counter and began to make Even’s tea watching carefully as Even sat himself at a seat at the bar by the counter.

“So want to tell me about your day?” Isak questioned. Even looked up slightly taken aback, although he and Isak had made some small talk recently as Isak brought his tea to him, he wasn’t sure what to say to Isak who was, ultimately, still just a barista in a cafe, a very beautiful barista, but a barista nonetheless. Even decides to just let out some of the frustration he’s been feeling.

“Well university has been tough recently I’ve got a big assignment due in soon”, Even explains, “I study Film at UiO, and I’m working on a concept piece, a short film without too much dialogue so every shot needs to be clear to the audience so they can follow the piece.” Even stops himself before he goes on a tangent about every shot he’s including in the piece.

 

They sit and talk about everything and nothing. About Even’s film, about Isak’s pre-med studies. About friends, about family. It is soothing and soft, and Even couldn’t have asked for anything more. It is only two hours later that Isak’s phone buzzes with texts from his friends asking when he’s going to get to their _forspill_ that they realise how long they’ve been there.

 

“Fuck,” Isak exclaims “I’m so sorry I’m meant to be somewhere” he begins to text frantically.

“I’m sorry Isak for keeping you I hadn’t realised how long we’d been talking”, Even apologises, “I’ll pay for the tea and let you go”

“No, don’t worry I’ve had such a nice time” Isak assures Even. “The tea is on the house.”

“Are you sure? I can’t let you do that”

“No I closed the register anyway. Umm would you like to come to a house party with me? My friends are holding one and their pre-ing now?” Isak hopes Even will accept, he just can’t bare to leave him after their evening together.

“If that would be okay, I’d love to meet these friends you’ve spoken about. They sound hilarious.”

 

4.

Arriving at Jonas’ house Isak opened the door without needing to knock, that was he felt his privilege as Jonas’ best friend. He could hear his three friends talking from the kitchen and called through to them.

 

“Hai boys, I’m here. I’ve brought a guest to meet you!”

“ISAK! ISAK!” Chants Magnus clearly having had one or two drinks already. Isak smiles to himself, Magnus was always funny when tipsy or drunk. Leading Even through to the kitchen the boys turn around and freeze when they see who Isak had brought with him. Jonas was the first to recover getting up to greet Isak with a big hug.

“Hi, I’m Jonas. You must be Even.” Even is shocked by this statement as he knows that Isak hasn’t introduced him yet.

“Um, yes nice to meet you. I hope I’m not intruding on your night.” Even says trying to act as natural as he can without showing his surprise.

“No of course not, we’ve all been dying to meet you. Isak can’t shut up about the pretentious herbal tea God who comes in every Saturday.” Jonas teases. Even turns to Isak and sees him blushing. “Anyway, can I get you boys a drink, we’ve got beer, beer, or beer. Well and some spirits if you want something a little stronger.” Isak accepts the offer of beer but Even knows he shouldn’t.

“Actually, I don’t drink. You wouldn’t happen to have anything non-alcoholic would you?” Even noticed a small look shared between the boys, but Jonas took it in his stride and began opening cupboards.

Laughing Jonas grabs a box from the shelf and shows it to Even “we have this Jasmine tea my mum drinks. That okay for you?” Even smiles and nods.

 

Even sits at the table next to Isak and turns to him, “so pretentious tea drinker eh?” He teases.

“Yes very pretentious, just like you, you tea drinking, concept film directing, hipster” Isak giggles. Smiling softly as Jonas puts his tea in front of him he listens to the conversations between the four boys, they really are as great as Isak said.

 

 

+1.

The morning after the party Isak woke up on what he recognised as Jonas’ living room floor with a headache. He went to get up to get some water and painkillers but there was a heavy weight over his waist that he hadn’t noticed. Turning his head backwards over his shoulder he saw the familiar swoop of Even’s blonde hair. And oh, well that’s new. Isak decided to settle back down on the floor and try to sleep of this headache. And of course extend the time that he could spend in Even’s hold.

 

Some time later he was awoken by the sound of his friends whispering loudly as to what to do about him and Even. He cracked open one eye and his friends stopped and raised their eyebrows at his current predicament. Smiling he gestured that they go away whilst he wakes Even.

 

“Ev. Even are you awake?” He mumbles whilst touching the hand Even had laid over his torso.

“Hmm, yeh you okay?” Even hummed back at him

“Yes, I think the boys are waiting for us to come and eat.”

“Okay, lets go”

 

Sitting around Jonas’ table which was much cleaner than last night, Even had insisted on making them breakfast, claiming that as he was not hungover and Jonas had let him crash their party he wanted to repay the favour. Isak watched him thinking how domesticated this felt, he could imagine Even as his boyfriend making him breakfast on a Sunday morning.

 

“Here you go boys, enjoy” Even smiled bringing over plates of food. The boy all responded with their appreciation for Even’s cooking skills. Even sat himself beside Isak, placed one hand on his thigh and began eating his breakfast. Isak covered Even’s hand with his and smiled at him.

 

When Isak and Even left Jonas’ house neither wanted to say goodbye. “Shall we stop at a cafe?” Even suggests.

“Sure, let’s go to KB, I think Noora is in this morning.”

“I think it’s time I bought you a pretentious herbal tea” Even laughed as they stepped into the cafe, “you don’t know what you’re missing.”

 

“Hi Isak, hi Even!” Noora smiled as they got to the counter. “What do you guys want this morning?”

“I’ll have peppermint tea” Even starts “and Isak I think you should have lemon and ginger.” Isak smiles at the mention of that first tea, the one that started this all.

 

Sitting at the table with the teas warming their hands, Isak moves his hand across the small table to touch Even’s.

 

Smiling lightly Even leaned towards Isak and finally their lips touched.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first SKAM fic and the first thing I've completed in a while. Let me know what you think
> 
> -B


End file.
